Central United States Tornado Outbreak Sequence of June 6-10, 2018
The Central United States Tornado Outbreak Sequence of June 6-10, 2018 (Also referred to as the 2018 Super Outbreak.) was an outbreak of tornadoes the affected the Midwestern United States. This outbreak was one of the deadliest and costliest in recorded history. An unprecedented amount of these tornadoes were rated at EF-4 and EF-5. The deadliest tornado of the outbreak was the EF-5 Carleton-Detroit Tornado, which killed 65 people and injured 123. Meteorological Synopsis On June 6th, meteorologists at the National Weather Service in Norman were monitoring increasingly unstable conditions in the atmosphere over the Great Plains. At 7:00 a.m., the first line of thunderstorms began forming over Colorado, moving east-northeast into Oklahoma and Kansas. This line of storms were designated "D-1". An hour later, more thunderstorms began developing over northwestern Nebraska and over Oklahoma Panhandle, moving east-northeast. The storms that were developing over Nebraska were designated "D-2" while the line of thunderstorms forming over Oklahoma were designated "D-3". These thunderstorms developed quickly into supercells over the course of three hours, and by 12:10 p.m., the first tornado watches were issued for central Nebraska, Kansas and northern Oklahoma. By June 7th, the storms strengthened, showing no signs of slowing down. All three of the lines of thunderstorms were now crossing into Iowa, Illinois, and Missouri. Portions of northeastern Oklahoma and northwestern Arkansas were also affected. By June 8th, the lines of storms designated D-2 were crossing Minnesota, Wisconsin, and Northern Illinois. They would continue to move in a northeasterly fashion over the Great Lakes, through Michigan and into Canada. The other two lines of thunderstorms, D-1 and D-3 continued to move across central and southern Illinois, moving into Indiana, Ohio, Michigan, Kentucky, and Tennessee. On June 9th, as the supercells of D-2 were dying out, the other two strings of supercell thunderstorms continued to march across Indiana, Ohio, Kentucky and Tennessee. Storm system D-1 would continue into Pennsylvania before dying out. D-3 would continue to wreak havoc over Virginia and North Carolina over the course of June 9th and June 10th before finally dying out. Notable Tornadoes Dodge City, Kansas The first major tornado of the outbreak formed at 1:10 p.m. on June 6th, touching down 25 miles southwest of Dodge City. This tornado, rated as an EF-4, first touched down at the intersection of US route 56 and Kansas state route 23. The tornado began moving in a northeasterly track along along route 56, traveling northeast towards Dodge City. The tornado quickly strengthened as it narrowly missed the small community of Ensign, causing EF-3 damage to barns and homes along the this portion of the tornado's path. Wind rowing was noted along this portion of the tornado's path. The tornado continued northeast towards Dodge City. At 1:15 p.m., The National Weather Service issued a tornado warning for Dodge City. Shortly after, at 1:21 p.m., a tornado emergency was issued for Dodge City. The tornado crossed route 56 and into the southeastern side of Dodge City. Countless subdivisions on the south side of the city were completely leveled at EF-4 strength. The tornado then crossed the Arkansas River, leveling several businesses on the eastern side of the city. The tornado continued across route 283, causing major damage to the Dodge City Regional Airport. Past Dodge City, the tornado continued across rural farmland, damaging numerous homes and barns at EF-3 to EF-2 intensity before finally dying out northeast of Spearville. While being categorized as a major EF-4, no fatalities were reported in Dodge City. This is credited with the readiness of the city population, with many tuning into weather bulletins and close news coverage of the approaching tornado, as well as many residents taking to their shelters after hearing the warning sounded from the city's tornado sirens. However, this miraculous story would not be the case for many other areas in the country over the following days. Kiowa-Hazelton-Attica, Kansas The first tornado with reported fatalities struck the small city of Kiowa, Kansas on June 6th. Rated as an EF-4, this long-lived, large tornado first touched down at 1:20 p.m. on June 6th, two miles southwest of the city, across the state line in Oklahoma. The tornado paralleled a nearby railroad line into Kansas and into the Southwestern side of the city. Several homes sustained major damage as the tornado passed through, with many being completely leveled. The South Barber High School also received major damage. Northeast of town, the tornado paralleled Route 2. The tornado devastated a portion of the small community of Hazelton. As tornado, continued northeast, it grew in size to about 1/4 of a mile wide. In the tornado's path was the town of Attica. As the tornado approached the city from the southwest, a tornado emergency for Attica was declared. Following the railroad tracks into the southwestern side of Attica, the tornado destroyed several homes, cutting a swath right through the center of the town. A senior living center also sustained major damage. The tornado continued on a northeasterly course past Attica, tracking over rural farmland before dying out. 7 people were during the duration of this tornado. 5 were killed in Kiowa, while 2 more were killed in Hazelton. No fatalities were reported in Attica. Monticello, Indiana The fast moving, nighttime tornado that struck the city of Monticello, Indiana was the longest duration EF-5 in the outbreak, and is believed to be one of the most violent ever recorded. This exceptionally long-lived tornado first touched down shortly after 8:52 p.m. on the evening of June 8th near Brookston, Indiana, about 20 miles southwest of Monticello, and would proceed on a path that almost crossed the entire state of Indiana. It was noted that this particular tornado's path was eerily similar to that of F4 tornado that tore through Monticello on April 3rd, 1974. Shortly after beginning it's destructive, northeasterly track, the tornado began gaining in speed, strength and size, growing to over at least 1.2 miles wide. Nearby Doppler radar estimated that the tornado's forward speed was over 55 miles per hour, and had windspeeds up to 290 miles per hours. The tornado would first demonstrate it's destructive power against the southern end of Chalmers, Indiana; a small community in Big Creek Township. The tornado went ripping into the southeastern end of the town, completely leveling several homes at high end EF-4 to near EF-5 strength. Extensive wind rowing of debris was noted, as well as pavement scouring along Prairie Street and E. Chalmers Road. The tornado continued to track to Northeast, with the city of Monticello right in it's path. The tornado then went tearing into Monticello at peak strength. Countless homes and businesses were completely obliterated and swept away. A blue toyota prius was found in a tree as a mangled ball of steel in the nearby community of Norway, Indiana. The Twin Lakes High School and the Roosevelt Middle School were both destroyed. Several businesses and other structures were swept away as the tornado cut a swath right through downtown. The tornado destroyed a railroad bridge as it crossed the Tippecanoe River. Past Monticello, the tornado continued to maintain EF-4 to EF-5 strength as rampaged over rural farmland. Many farms and homes were destroyed as the tornado approached the small community of Kewanna, Indiana. EF-4 damage was noted in Kewanna, with a narrow corridor of EF-5 damage being noted. The tornado proceeded northeast, eventually clipping the southeastern edge of Pershing, Indiana as an EF-3. The tornado finally dissipated along Interstate 31 near Richland Center around 9:57 p.m. However, the same parent storm that dropped the Monticello tornado would drop the deadly Nappanee-White Pigeon EF-4 a short time later. The Monticello tornado was one of the fiercest tornadoes of the outbreak, with the final death toll being 15 people. Most of the fatalities occurred in Monticello. A 2-foot trench was noted in Chalmers, leading to the conclusion that the tornado was strong enough to have pulled up portions of the ground. Goshen', Indiana-White Pigeon, Michigan' This deadly nighttime, multiple-vortex EF-4 was spawned by the same storm that produced the Monticello EF-5. This tornado first touched down south of Nappanee around 10:03 p.m., only a few minutes after the Monticello EF-5 had lifted. The tornado proceeded northeast, with the southeastern edge of Nappanee in it's path. The tornado then slammed into Nappanee. Many homes and buildings were completely leveled. Two homes in the area were completely swept away, only leaving bare slabs. The next town in the Tornado's path was Goshen, Indiana. The tornado slammed into Goshen at 10:25 p.m., Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks